Packages may be designated for delivery to certain users or addresses. Certain packages may be electronically tracked or otherwise identified, such that a status of the package can be determined. For example, a package may have a package status of in transit or delivered. Delivery agents may be responsible for a portion of the delivery process, such as delivering a package to a specific location or address. In some instances, delivery agents may provide or update package statuses, for example, from in transit to delivered. However, package statuses may sometimes be inaccurate. For example, a delivery agent may inaccurately indicate that a package was undeliverable. Such occurrences may negatively impact a user experience and may disrupt delivery of a package, as well as cause shipment delays.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar but not necessarily the same or identical components; different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.